Sonic and Resident Evil Crossover
by The Doom149
Summary: Leon Kennedy, Chris Redfield and John Cena are a trio of elite American Mercenaries who are teleported to Mobius, home-planet to Sonic and his friends. All of them team up to take out the evil duo of Albert Wesker and Dr. Eggman and their creations.
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings

CHAPTER I  
Beginnings

"Attention, soldiers!"  
"Attention, Captain!!"- said Leon and Chris to their captain:  
"Today I'll introduce you to your newest USA Mercenaries leader: John Cena!"  
"Hi, my name's John Felix Anthony Cena, I don't know if you know me from World Wrestling Entertainment, but anyway, I'm here to lead you in all the missions given to us, especially today."  
"Your turn, soldiers."- said captain Hawkins:  
"Hi, my name's Leon Scott Kennedy, I'm the weapon's expert, I'm an ex R.P.D. police officer and President's agent."  
"Hello, I'm Chris Redfield, I'm the vehicles expert, I'm an ex S.T.A.R.S. member and US Air Force member."  
"Pleased to meet you all." - said Cena to his comrades.  
"Now that you know each other, we got your first mission:  
we need you to head over a forest near the Arklay Mountains (not the Arklay Forest), something unusual is going on there, you need to go now!"  
"Let's go, soldiers!" - ordered Cena to his fellow mercenaries.  
After they equipped everything necessary to the mission, they headed over to the site indicated on the map by helicopter.  
2 hours later, they landed on the spot, searched and checked everything, but found nothing:  
"Did you found anything, Leon?"- said Cena:  
"No, sir, everything looks perfectly normal."  
"Well, they didn't send us here with no reason, unless this is a simulation, anyway, they should hided someone or something…"  
"I think we already made enough simulations, we already did over 30 simulations!"  
"You got a point there… Where's Chris?"  
"He's checking over there."  
"Found anything, Chris!?"- said Cena in a louder voice, for Chris being little further in the forest:  
"Yea! What's this thing?"- said Chris nearing Cena:  
"Let-me see… it looks like it can be attached to something…"- said Cena examining the strange object:  
Leon went back to searching and also found something covered in leafs on the floor:  
"Chief! I also found something!"  
"What is it, private?"- said Cena nearing Leon:  
"It's a big metal circle surrounding a big hole on the ground… and it looks like something is missing."  
"Hmmmm… Chris! Give me that object!"  
"Yes, sir!"  
Chris handed the object to Cena and he placed it on the missing part and it fited, a big light flashed from the hole surrounded by the metal circle and hitting Cena, Leon and Chris. The last thing that happened after the big flash was the object jump from it's place to the middle of the forest.  
John Cena, Leon S. Kennedy and Chris Redfield where nowhere to be found, they had disappeared.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2 The Strange World

CHAPTER II  
The Strange World

John Cena opened his eyes and saw grassy hills all over the place, Leon was lying in the top of one and ahead of him was Chris:  
"Hey! Leon, Chris, wake up!" - screamed Cena to them. Leon raised his head up, looked around and finally said:  
"Were are we?"  
"I don't know, but we should do some exploring other than just lay here trying to guess were we are." - said Cena raising himself up.  
"You're right, chief, let's go."  
After walking for about 10 minutes, they see a friendly looking town, there was a tablet saying: "Welcome to Emerald Town". The three mercenaries entered the town and the townsfolk looked at them with a surprise face, because they never saw humans in their lives, same for the three mercenaries, never saw mobians:  
"What the hell are these creatures, are they anthropomorphic mutant animals?" - asked Chris:  
"Sure it looks that way, doesn't it?" - replied Cena.  
After getting out of town, they come near some mountains, and see a blue hedgehog, fighting what appeared to be a bloody human zombie, the hedgehog was becoming tired of attacking the zombie: "Shoot! He doesn't give up after all the beating I gave to him!" The zombie grabbed the hedgehog and was about to bite him in the neck, when suddenly, a gun shot is heard and the bullet hited right in the head of the zombie, making him fall to ground lifeless:  
"Thanks a lot! I though I was done for. Who are you?"  
"Don't sweat it. I'm John Cena and this are my fellow mercenaries, Leon Scott Kennedy and Chris Redfield."  
"Nice, pleased to meet you, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, you are humans, right?"  
"Yea, that's right. But, how do you know?"  
"We've been in the human's world for a while, strange you never heard of us, but we never had humans here in our world, how did you get here?"  
"Well, we found a device and…"  
"Wait! You found a device?"  
"Yes, that's what I said."  
"Then, explain that to Tails, he knows more about devices than I do. Follow me."  
"Wait, who is this "Tails" you speak about?"  
"You'll see."

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3 Flash Back

CHAPTER III  
Flash Back

They arrive to Tails' house and Sonic knocks on the door:  
"Who's there?"  
"It's me, Sonic…"  
"Go away!"  
"Sorry guys, he's been like this for some months…"  
"Why? What's his problem?" - asked Chris:  
"I'll fill you on the details later." - replied Sonic:  
"Listen, Tails, we are all sad for what happened to Cosmo."  
"You don't understand, Sonic, she was more than just a friend to me, we had something special…"  
"Tails, I got here three humans that need your help."  
Tails finally opened the door:  
"OK, sorry about that, I haven't been very well this last months. Please, come in."  
"Don't worry about it. I'm John Cena and they are Leon Kennedy and Chris Redfield." - said Cena while they all shaked hands with Tails:  
"I'm Miles Prower, but call me Tails."  
Inside Tails' house:  
"So, in what can I help at all?"  
Cena explained how they got there:  
"Well, all I can do is build another portal for you, but will take a long time."  
"How much will it take?" - asked Leon:  
"Maybe one month or two."  
"Well, then we have to find a hotel or something where we can stay."  
"There's a hotel downtown, I'll take you there."  
"Sonic, wait! Where did you found them?"  
"Well, I was fighting a zombie when they showed up and saved my butt."  
"You found a zombie?"  
"Yea, a tuff one, it's the first time I find such tuff zombie. Why do you ask?"  
"I found some myself on the Swamp Forest, if I recall, they were at least 3. I had to run or I was zombie chow."  
"Zombies? That reminds me of the zombie outbreak on Raccoon City." - said Leon:  
"Raccoon City… That name sounds familiar… Ah! Now I remember, that happened several years ago on Earth, right?  
"Yea."  
"I heard on the news when we were on your world, that S.W.A.T teams were looking for zombies that might had survived the explosion and explained what happened to the city when the outbreak occurred."  
"Well, then let's go investigate that forest, something tells me that there's something wrong."  
"I agree with John." - said Sonic:  
"Yea, but it's getting late, maybe we should start the investigations tomorrow, during day light." - said Leon:  
"OK, Sonic, take us to that hotel downtown."  
"Follow me."  
Once there:  
"Room for three for 2 months, please." - said Cena:  
"Certainly, that would be 500 Mobius, please."  
"Mobius? I don't have that kind of money! Sonic, come here."  
"Need somethin'?"  
"Yea, we don't have the "Mobius" currency!"  
"Don't worry, they can turn any kind of money currency into Mobius currency."  
"Phew… I though we had to sleep on the streets for a moment there. Here, take 500 Dollars from my credit card and turn them into Mobius."

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4 Eggman's Future Plans

CHAPTER IV  
Eggman's Future Plans

"Dr. Eggman, where are we going?" - asked Decoe:  
"I saw some strange things here in this forest, maybe we can find something interesting…" - answered Eggman:  
"This forest gives me the creeps, why did we had to come?" - asked Becoe:  
"Because I said so." - answered Eggman again:  
"I hate this…" - whispered Becoe to Decoe:  
"Me too, but we better not complain…"  
10 minutes later, they find a human corpse on the ground:  
"Look Dr. Eggman, a human corpse!"  
Suddenly, the corpse rises himself from the ground, making strange groans and heading towards Dr. Eggman:  
"Doctor, look out!!"  
Eggman pulls a laser gun from his pocket and shoots the zombie in the heart:  
"It's not working!" - panicked Becoe:  
"Shoot him in the head, Doctor!" - said Decoe;  
Eggman shoots the zombie in the head and the zombie falls to the ground. Eggman examines the corpse, but found nothing, he then looks to ground at his left side:  
"Huh?"  
Eggman starts to examining the ground and discovers a button:  
"Let's get out off here, Doctor!" - said Becoe scared of what he had just seen;  
The Doctor pushes the button and a hole opens in the ground:  
"Interesting indeed… Decoe, Becoe, get down there."  
"But, Doc…"  
"Now!"  
"I really hate this…"  
Once down there:  
"It's really dark in here…" - said Becoe  
"Give me the flashlight." - ordered Eggman to Decoe:  
"Here."  
They start to explore the dark hallways and arrive to a larger one and see monsters coming down the hall very fast, red zombies (Crimson Heads) and other strange monsters (Chimeras and Hunters):  
"Doctor!!!!" - screamed Decoe and Becoe:  
"Quick, in this room!" - ordered Eggman as they entered the room fast:  
"Did they go away?" - asked Decoe:  
"I think yes" - answered Eggman, but as soon they were going to leave the room, the lights turn on and what did Eggman saw? Lots of bodies in capsules (Tyrant's bases), virus samples in show-cases and a desk full of files:  
"Uuuhhhh… I think we hitted the jackpot…"  
"Yea, Doctor, but how do you plan to take everything to our base?" - asked Becoe:  
"I knew that this thing would come in handy one day… I'll show you." - said the doctor while he tossed a capsule that transformed into a carrying ship:  
"OK, now start putting things inside the package, I want two bodies, some virus samples and that desk with the files now! I have a fealling that my next world domination plan will be a total success!"  
1 hour later…  
"Everything's ready, Doctor" - said Decoe  
"Excellent! Now let's get back to our base." - said Eggman getting inside the ship and taking off, blowing the roof in the process:  
"What was that noise?" - someone asked entering the room, it was Wesker:  
"… What happened here?! There are virus samples and clones missing and where is the desk with the files?!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5 The Adventure Begins

CHAPTER V  
The Adventure Begins

In the next day…  
"OK, everyone's ready?" - asked Cena:  
"Yes, sir!" - everyone said:  
"I see your all fired up. Let's go!"  
"Tails, why did you had to bring Cosmo?" - asked Sonic  
"Because she may dry while we are investigating."  
"And how do you will water her?"  
"I'll use my latest invent, this thing can suck humidity from the air and make water."  
"Really?"  
"Ya."  
"I still don't get it, why do you like that plant that much?" - asked Chris, for he didn't know what happened months ago, neither did John or Leon:  
"Well, I guess I should tell you."  
Tails started recalling what happened on the Blue Typhoon several months ago and a tear came out of his eye when he finished recalling:  
"I'm sorry for your lost, Tails, I think I shouldn't had asked… Now I understand why you didn't us to come in yesterday." - apologized Chris:  
"I'm sorry too." - said Cena:  
"Me too." - said Leon also:  
"Don't worry guys, it's OK."  
On their way to the forest, they find Amy and Knuckles:  
"Hi, Sonic!!" - screamed Amy:  
"Oh no…" - said Sonic:  
"What's the matter Sonic? Who are they?" - asked Cena:  
"It's Amy and Knuckles, they are my friends, but are annoying some of the times. "  
"Humans!? What are you doing on Mobius? How did you even get here?" - asked Knuckles:  
"It's a long story." - answered Cena:  
"OK… Who are you, anyway?" - asked Knuckles again:  
"We're the USA Mercenaries: John Cena, Leon Kennedy and Chris Redfield." - answered Cena:  
"And were are you going?" - asked Amy this time:  
"We are going to investigate Swamp Forest, Amy." - answered Sonic impatiently:  
"Can we come with you?"  
"NO!"  
"Why not, the more, the merrier, you know?" - said Cena to Sonic:  
"Oh, god… Knuckles, weren't you supposed to be protecting the Master Emerald?" - asked Sonic:  
"Yes, but I found an ancient spell that protects the Master Emerald for a week or two, so I took a little vacation and came to town."  
"I think we better not waste anymore sunlight, let's get going." - said Cena.  
Later on Swamp Forest, they encounter a zombie swarm:  
"Get back!" - screamed Cena while shooting at the zombies:  
"Quick, into that hole!" - ordered Leon to everybody to get in the hole that Eggman left open the last night:  
"I didn't know these things were here in the forest!" - said Amy:  
"Now you know why I didn't you to come." - said Sonic.  
After they got in and closed the hole…  
"It's dark in here, were are we?" - asked Chris:  
"Turn your lights on!" - ordered Cena and they got trough the dark tunnels and get to the larger tunnel and see the same swarm of monsters coming right at them:  
"I guess that we don't have another choice but to fight." - said Knuckles:  
"You're right, everyone get ready for combat!" - said Cena:  
"YEEAAAARRRGGHHH!"  
Amy attacks with her Piko Piko Hammer, Sonic and Knuckles attack with melee and John, Chris, Leon and Tails attack with their weapons (Tails' weapon is a Plasma Gun).  
At Eggman's base…  
Eggman is being studying on the files he stole from Wesker and he's preparing his next world domination plans, he mixed the T-Virus with the G-Virus (T-G-Virus) and added mammals DNA (Lion, Shark and Cheetah DNA he collected while on Earth) making the EGG-Virus:  
"How's everything going, Doctor?" - asked Decoe:  
"Wonderful! My next world domination plan will be a total success, all thanks to the Umbrella Corporation!" - said Eggman while he injected the Tyrant base with the EGG-Virus.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6 Eggman's First Tyrant

CHAPTER VI  
Eggman's First Tyrant

"All right! We killed them all!" - said Sonic:  
"I wouldn't be celebrating if I were you, there are more of those things in here…" - said Leon:  
"We better move forward, I don't think there's much to explore here…" - said Cena:  
"OK, let's move!" - said Sonic.  
Back at Eggman's base…  
After several tests with Eggman's Tyrant:  
"I don't think the Egg-Tyrant is in shape to take out Sonic and his friends." - said Decoe:  
"He's a Proto-Egg-Tyrant (P.E.T.), still, he should be better than this, his mutations are wrong, maybe the virus isn't complete yet…" - said Eggman  
"I need to study more… I'll have to mark the P.E.T. has a failed experience. Release him!"  
"Yes, Doctor!"  
They release the P.E.T. in the Swamp Forest and our heroes are heading further through the mysterious facility:  
"Guys, wait!" - said Tails:  
"What is it, Tails?" - asked Sonic to Tails that was reading something on an arrow pointing forward:  
"I need to head over to the DNA Test room."  
"We can go there, I guess." - said Cena:  
"No, you continue to explore this place."  
"I'm not letting anyone behind, Tails."  
"Neither are we." - said Sonic:  
"Let's go." - said Cena:  
"Going somewhere?" - asked a mysterious voice, they turn around and Chris says:  
"Wesker... We meet again..."  
"Yes, Chris, we meet again, and someone stole some important things from the facility last night."  
"And what makes you think it was us?"  
"It might not have been you, but maybe someone else from the town that knows the location of this place…"  
"No one from the town knows about this place but us… Unless it is Eggman…" - said Sonic:  
"Then I'll just have to kill you… That "Eggman" too."  
Chris suddenly shoots in Wesker's direction, but he disappears and appears behind Chris, kicking him and tossing him to the ground and kicking John's and Leon's weapons, who were shooting at him and started fighting and shooting at Sonic and Knuckles, Tails then shoots Wesker in the arm:  
"Arrggh! You'll pay for this, my fox boy…"  
Suddenly, the Proto-Egg-Tyrant appears:  
"Aaaarrrgghhh! Goooaaarrrgghhh!"  
"This is my opportunity to get out of here…" - thought Wesker and got out of there has fast as he could.  
At Eggman's base…  
After studying (again), Eggman came to the conclusion that he needed to "boil" the virus at 100º degrees or add the NE-Alpha (Nemesis) parasite to the virus to complete it:  
"I'll try the "boiled" EGG-Virus first."  
After "boiling" the EGG-Virus, he injected it into his last Tyrant base:  
"I'll need another being to test the NE-Alpha EGG-Virus…Huumm…Ohohohohh…I'm a genius…AhahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!!

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7 The Failure and the Perfection

CHAPTER VII  
The Failure and the Perfection

"What's the hell is that thing?!!" - asked panicked Amy while Leon and Cena picked up their guns and started shooting at the Proto-Egg-Tyrant:  
"Does it matter?! We just have to kill it!" - said Sonic, who then tried to Spin Dash on the P.E.T., but got slapped by it's tentacles and fell on the ground, followed by Knuckles:  
"Are you OK?" - asked Chris:  
"Sonic!!! You'll pay for this!!" - screamed Amy and attacked the P.E.T. with the Piko Piko Hammer, the P.E.T. tried to block the attack with his right arm, but the strength was so great, that broke his arm! Making him flinch and incapable of moving for a while:  
"YAAAARRRGGGGRRR!!!"  
"C'mon! Now's our chance to run!" - screamed Cena.  
While climbing the stairs, Cena was looking at the structure of the walls and ceiling:  
"I think we can blow up the walls and make the ceiling crumble on that monster…"  
"It's a Tyrant…" - said Chris:  
"A what?"  
"A Tyrant. I've faced and killed a couple of them years ago, they're really tuff and are very hard to kill just with normal battery, usually it takes a explosion to kill them…  
But, how do you plan to blow up the walls?"  
"There's a weapon's stash right over there."  
They knock the door down and enter the weapon's stash room:  
"It's small, but we can still fill on supplies…"  
"Cool! A Shotgun! My favorite weapon!" - said Leon:  
"I have the explosion material…" - said Cena, that hears the Proto-Egg-Tyrant's roar before he could finish his phrase:  
"The Tyrant's almost here!" - said Tails:  
"C'mon!" - said Cena.  
After they got out of the room, they see the P.E.T. coming up the stairs:  
"I'll distract him!" - said Leon and starts shooting at the P.E.T. with his Shotgun:  
"Leon, the bomb is ready! Get out of there!" - screamed Cena, but the P.E.T. grabs Leon with his tentacles:  
"AAARRRGGHHH!!!"  
"LEON!!!"  
"Where's Sonic?!" - asked Tails, when suddenly, a blue ray cuts the tentacles and gets out with Leon right in the middle of the explosion:  
"Thanks a lot, Sonic!" - said Leon:  
"No problemo. Just paying back."  
"Sonic… Your shoulder…" - said Cena:  
"It's just a scratch, don't worry about it."  
"If you say so…"  
"Guess after this we'll have to find another way out." - said Knuckles:  
"Let's go to the DNA Test room." - said Cena.  
At Eggman's base…  
They do the same tests to the new Egg-Tyrant:  
"Excellent! The Egg-Tyrant passed all the tests! It's brilliant!! Now I can hunt down Sonic and make him kill his own friends and finally rule the world!!!"  
"To Swamp Forest!!!"  
"Yes, Doctor!!!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8 Eggman's Second Tyrant

CHAPTER VIII  
Eggman's Second Tyrant

After getting past an army of zombies and other creepy monsters, they arrive to the DNA Test room:  
"Phew! I though that would never end!" - said Sonic:  
"OK, we're here. Tails, do what you have to do." - said Cena:  
"OK." - replied Tails.  
They get in the DNA Test room, it's filled with all sorts of research machinery, including a big DNA machine, but there was pieces missing…:  
"There are pieces missing…" - said Tails:  
"I can't do anything with this thing if there are pieces missing!"  
"What now?" - asked Amy:  
"I think we better look for the missing pieces then." - said Cena:  
Tails sees some virus samples on the counter:  
"I… I need to stay." - said Tails:  
"I already told you I'm not leaving anybody behind!" - said Cena:  
"Please, John, I need to study these things and perhaps find something that might be useful."

"Do this for me, for all of us! Even for Cosmo!"  
"… Alright… But I'm not leaving you alone… Knuckles, Amy, you stay with him."  
"OK." - said Knuckles and Amy at the same time:  
"The rest of you come with me."  
"Yes, sir!" - said Leon and Chris:  
"Alright." - said Sonic:  
"Tails! Catch!" - said Cena in a loud voice:  
"What's this?"  
"That's to keep in touch with us." - said Cena showing him another one:  
"If something happens, just push the red button and speak, got it?"  
"Got it!"  
"OK then, let's go!"  
They search for the missing pieces in all the rooms they see, fighting zombies, Hunters, Chimeras and Crimson Heads along the way:  
"This place is huge and crawling with those monsters! Are you sure we can find those pieces of metal?" - said Sonic, getting tired of fighting monsters:  
"You could had stayed with them if you think it's useless looking for those "pieces of metal"." - replied Cena:  
"Forget it, it's just I've never faced this weird monsters. Man! They give a lot of work then facing Eggman's robots!"  
"Who's that Eggman anyway?" - asked Leon:  
"Just an annoying fat guy that wants to conquer the world with his robots… Every time he tries things like that, he just ends up getting a beating from me and the others…"  
"Guys, look! There's a piece of that machine!" - said Chris pointing to a dead researcher inside a room, it had a piece almost falling from his pocket.  
"OK, just one more to find!" - said Chris.  
"Hello! My fellow mercenaries and hedgehog!" - said a voice from a homophone in the ceiling:  
"Eggman?" - asked Sonic in a low voice, but the others heard him:  
"I'm pleased to announce you my latest creation! He weights 209 lbs! He stands 7 feet tall! His name is… The Egg-Tyrant!!!" - screamed what looked like Eggman's voice:  
"What?" - said Sonic confused and the whole place starts shaking:  
"What's going on!?" - asked Sonic without knowing what's going to happen and a humanoid creature jumps out of the ground and growls:  
"Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!!"  
"Let's get the hell out of here!" - said Cena throwing a grenade into the room and all of them getting out there. The grenade explodes and the room's ceiling falls apart, crumbling on the Egg-Tyrant and spreading fire outside the room:  
"So much for his latest creation." - said Sonic with a disappointment expression on his face:  
"What an amateur at creating Tyrants…"  
"Let's go find the other piece before another monster shows up."  
After searching for another while, they find an alive researcher:  
"Hey! You there!" - screamed Cena:  
The researcher looks at them and starts running. Cena throws a chair at him, knocking him down and walks towards him pointing his gun at him:  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm just a human DNA researcher, it's not my fault this monsters are running loose, please don't kill me!"  
"If you cooperate, everything's going to be OK."  
"What do you need?"  
"Do you have a piece of DNA machine?"  
"Yes! Here take it! Now leave me alone!" - after giving him the last piece, he runs away:  
"OK, let's get back to Tails!"  
Suddenly, the wall breaks and the Egg-Tyrant appears:  
"SONIC!!!" - he growled and punches Sonic, throwing him against a wall and knocking him out of his senses, he then grabs him and starts running, even with John, Leon and Chris shooting at him, he didn't stop and jumped into the hole he made:  
"Sonic! NO!" - screamed Cena:  
"Let's go after him!"  
"No! The hole is to deep for a human to jump! We have to reorganize and then go chase him! For now let's just go back to Tails." - said Chris to Cena:  
"If Sonic dies, I'll never forgive myself!"  
"Don't worry, John, you're a strong leader, I'm sure we will find him, alive."  
Meanwhile, Tails studied the virus samples and made a virus of some sort:  
"Found anything, Tails?" - asked Amy  
"Yeah, I found a virus that can eliminate all other viruses and parasites and clear all mutations."  
"That can be useful."  
"I know…"

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9 Cosmo's Revival

CHAPTER IX  
Cosmo's Revival

"Hey, call Tails, ask him how everything's going." - said Leon to Cena, who was still down for letting the Egg-Tyrant run away with Sonic:  
"You talk…" - replied Cena handing him his walkie-talkie:  
"I'm not in the mood right now…"  
"I already said that we will go search for and save Sonic from that Tyrant, so get over yourself!" - said Chris, but Cena didn't answered:  
"Leave it, Chris, he'll be better later, I hope." - said Leon and started talking to Tails trough the walkie-talkie:  
"Hey! Tails! Is everything alright there?"  
"Yep, everything's perfect, not even a zombie showed up. What about you? Did you find the 2 missing pieces?"  
"Yea, we got both pieces."  
"That's great!!"  
"If you say so, but why do you want to put that machine working?"  
"You'll see…" - finished Tails and logged off.  
10 minutes later, the mercenaries arrive:  
"Hey there, guys! Where's Sonic?" - said Tails as soon as they got in the room:  
"Yea… about that… We were…"  
"Sonic got kidnapped by a Tyrant made by Eggman." - said Cena, interrupting Leon:  
"He what?!!!" - screamed Amy with horror:  
"Shhh…Calm down, Amy! We don't want monsters swarming on us!" - said Leon  
"How can I be calm when my Sonic got kidnapped by a monster made by that fat and mad doctor?!"  
"First of all, Tails, take this pieces and do what you have to do. Then let's go save Sonic and destroy this place."  
"Thank you, Chris." - thanked Tails to Chris that gave him the pieces. He then places the pieces in it's right places and starts putting data on the computer. After that, he puts a T-Virus sample on it's compartment and Cosmo on the upper left chamber and starts the DNA machine. After 13 seconds of annoying noises, Tails gets near the upper right chamber and pushes the "open" button very nervously. The door opens and white smoke gets out of the chamber before a plant like girl falls out of it and Tails grabs her:  
"C…Cos… Cosmo?! Are… Are you OK?"  
"Tails? Where m I?" - asked Cosmo looking around the room:  
"Cosmo!!! You're OK!!!" - Tails cried and hugged her very happily:  
"Tails!!! I'm also very happy to see you!"  
"He brought her back to life using the T-Virus…" - said Chris, not believing in what his eyes were seeing:  
"Cosmo, there's someone I need you to know, these are the USA Mercenaries, John Cena, Leon Kennedy and Chris Redfield."  
"You're all human, like Chris! Pleased to meet you!"  
"We're also pleased to meet you, Cosmo." - said Cena:  
"Alright, now that Cosmo is alive again, maybe we can go look for Sonic." - reminded Knuckles:  
"What happened to Sonic, Tails?" - asked Cosmo:  
"He got kidnapped by one of Eggman's monsters."  
"But I thought Eggman was on our side!"  
"He was, but he isn't anymore…"  
"C'mon, let's go save Sonic before it is to late!" - said Cena:  
"Let's go!" - everyone said.  
At Eggman's base…  
"So… I'm an amateur at creating Tyrants, hein? I'll make you eat those words, Sonic!" - said Eggman injecting the Egg-NE-Alpha Parasite on Sonic's neck. In the background, it's the Egg-Tyrant's eye glowing and growl.

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10 Wesker's Proposal

CHAPTER X  
The Chase and Wesker's Proposal

After leaving the DNA Test room, Cosmo asks:  
"So, how did you manage bring me back to life?"  
"I combined the plant's DNA with the T-Virus, giving the DNA's prior form, which means your true body." - explained Tails:  
"Oh, OK. Thanks! I guess…"  
"You should thank to Leon, Chris and John for bringing the missing pieces."  
"Thanks!"  
"No problem." - said Leon:  
"Your welcome." - said Chris and John.  
Meanwhile, Sonic, who had been injected with Eggman's virus, wakes up in an unknown place:  
"Where m I?" - said Sonic getting up and shaking his head:  
"Whoa! I'm so dizzy…"  
"I need to get out of here…"  
In other sector of the facility, our mercenaries and heroes are getting past a Licker swarm:  
"Hide in there!" - said Cena pointing to a door and everyone entering the room:  
"What are these horrendous monsters?!" - asked Cosmo really scared from what they were running from:  
"I never saw these creatures before, but there are more different ones somewhere…" - said Tails:  
"Oh no…"  
"We need to find the Mainframe Room to activate the self-destruct system, if we don't blow this place up, the same outbreak that stroke down Raccoon City will happen again!" - warned Leon:  
"You're right, let's blow up this monster infested facility!" - said Chris:  
"What about Sonic!?" - said Amy.  
Cena looks at Leon and Chris with his arms crossed:  
"OK… we'll find Sonic first." - said Leon:  
"Yea, I forgot about Sonic, sorry." - said Chris.  
They all get out of the room and look around for monsters:  
"All clear, go!" - ordered Cena and after walking about 1-2 meters from the room's entrance/exit, the Egg-Tyrant appears, breaking the roof:  
"Ggggaaarrrrrhhhhh! Mercenaries!"  
"You!" - shouted Cena and starts shooting at him:  
"You're the one that kidnapped my Sonic!? You're going to pay dearly for that!" - shouted Amy also and starts attacking him with her Piko Piko Hammer, but the Egg-Tyrant blocks her attack using a shield of Electricity:  
"AAAAHHHH" - screamed Amy that just got shocked:  
"You OK, Amy?" - asked Knuckles:  
"Not…Really…"  
"So, you want to fight, fight with me!" - shouted Knuckles to the Egg-Tyrant, he then tries to punch him, but gets knocked down with a single punch from the Egg-Tyrant:  
"He's too strong, let's get out of here!" - shouted Tails and shoots the Egg-Tyrant with his Plasma Gun, the plasma gets in touch with the electricity and explodes, making the Egg-Tyrant flinch, Tails then grabs Cosmo's hand and they all start running:  
"MERCENARIEEEEEESSS!!!" - screamed the Egg-Tyrant.  
After running for a while, they encounter Sonic:  
"SONIC!!! You're alive!!!" - shouted Amy very happy for finding "her" Sonic again:  
"Ugh! Amy… you're …choking… me…"  
"Sorry, I'm just to happy to see you again…"  
"Sonic, thank god you're alive!" - said Cena  
"Good to see you again, Sonic."  
"Thanks, Knuckles."  
"Mercenaries!!!" - screamed the Egg-Tyrant:  
"Damn! He found us…" - said Leon:  
"There are four doors, we better split up." - said Chris:  
"OK then, I'll say who goes trough the doors:  
John-Sonic- Door 1  
Leon-Chris- Door 2  
Knuckles-Amy- Door 3  
Tails-Cosmo- Door 4  
If someone of you wants to say something to other pair, communicate trough the walkie-talkies, OK?" -said Cena  
"OK!" - everyone said:  
"Now! Split up!"  
At the Surveillance Room, Eggman is watching every move that our heroes make, until:  
"Are you Dr. Eggman?" - asked a mysterious voice:  
"Uh? Who is there?"  
A human comes out of the shadows:  
"Let me introduce myself, my name's Albert Wesker."  
"And?"  
"And I believe you stole something from me."  
"And you expect me to give it back to you?"  
"Perhaps, perhaps not. But I've seen your work with the Tyrants and with the virus, maybe we can make a deal…"  
"What deal?"  
"You could join me in the Mobian Biological Weaponry Corporation (M.B.W.C.) and create the most powerful biological weapon. What do you say?"  
"Huummm… Not a bad deal, not bad indeed…"  
"Then you plan in joining my corporation?"  
"Where do I sign in?"  
"Humhumhum…Here… humhumhum…"

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Chapter 11 Tails' & Cosmo's Confession

CHAPTER XI  
Tails' and Cosmo's Confession

Last time, our heroes splited up to run away from the Egg-Tyrant, Sonic and Cena went trough the first door, Leon and Chris went trough the second door, Amy and Knuckles went trough the third door and Tails and Cosmo went trough the fourth door. Let's go check Tails and Cosmo:  
Apparently, they're fighting some monsters and Tails gets caught by one of them:  
"Cosmo…run!"  
"No…I can't...I can't leave you here! (If only I could fight…)"  
Cosmo sees a metal bar on the floor, picks it up and hits the zombie in the head:  
"Yaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"  
The zombie is sent almost flying:  
"Whoa! Cosmo?! How do you do that?"  
"I…I just hitted him on the head…"  
"Wait, I know why you have such strength."  
"Why?"  
"It's the T-Virus in your body! The T-Virus gives you a bust in strength and courage, that's why."  
"Really?"  
"Yea. But that metal bar it's too weak to really kill any stronger monsters, I need to make you a real weapon. There's workshop right over there! (How helpful…)"  
They get into the workshop and Tails makes her a broadsword of some type with metal pieces that he was carrying:  
"Here, take this."  
"Uhh…Thanks…"  
"And one more thing…"  
"What is it?"  
"I…uhh…I…(Tails' face starts blushing)I…lo…love you…"  
Tails is really blushed now and Cosmo's face also starts blushing:  
"Re…really? Me…too…"  
Cosmo hugs Tails:  
"I though you already knew, Tails…"  
"Not really…"  
Cosmo then kisses Tails. After that, Tails reminds:  
"We must go meet with the others…"  
"Right."  
Tails then grabs Cosmo's hand and start getting going.  
Meanwhile, Sonic and Cena arrive to the Mainframe room:  
"Jackpot!" - said Cena:  
"What? Found something important?"  
"Yes, now we can destroy this place, all I need to do is to activate the self-destruct system and put the timer on so we can get out in time."  
But before Cena could put the timer on, the Egg-Tyrant falls from the ceiling, making Cena and Sonic get out of the away:  
"YYAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHH!!! Kill Mercenaries!!!"  
"It looks like he followed us! How lucky!" - said Sonic sarcastic.  
At the boiler room, Leon, Chris, Amy and Knuckles are waiting for Tails, Cosmo, Sonic and Cena, Tails and Cosmo then arrive:  
"Hi, guys!" - said Tails:  
"Sonic and Cena didn't arrive yet…" - said Chris:  
"I'll call him." - said Leon and picks up the walkie-talkie and calls Cena:  
"Cena, where are you?"  
"I'm stuck at the Mainframe room with the Egg-Tyrant…"  
"We'll be right over there! Over!"  
"Let's go people!"  
John Cena and Sonic are trying to counter attack the Egg-Tyrant, but it's a really hard battle, the Egg-Tyrant attacks John mostly with electricity waves and blocks with electricity also, because John is using his gun to attack at distance while Sonic attacks at close range with kicks and punches, but keeps getting knocked down by the Tyrant's punches, however, they manage to make an attack that will take a lot of damage from the Egg-Tyrant that goes like this: Sonic tries to kick the Egg-Tyrant's head and he blocks with his arms while John shoots him in the stomach part, making him cover his belly and leaving the head showing, John then shoots him in the head, making him flinch and Sonic Spin Dashes on him, making him fall to the ground. After making this strategy for sometime, the Egg-Tyrant finally falls to his knees:  
"Wahoo! We did it! We defeated the Egg-Tyrant!" - said Sonic, the others then arrive:  
"Are you OK?" - asked Leon:  
"Yea, I'm going to activate the self-destroy system and we'll finally get out of here." - said Cena, but when he's about activate the system, the Egg-Tyrant starts mutating:  
"What is happening?!" - asked Sonic:  
"He's mutating…" - answered Chris  
"Oh no…"

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Chapter 12 The EggTyrant's True Form

CHAPTER XII  
The Egg-Tyrant's True Form

Last time, John Cena and Sonic faced off the Egg-Tyrant at the Mainframe room and managed to bring it down, but, was this the Egg-Tyrant's end? Let's find out:  
John Cena was about activate the facility's self destruct system, when the Egg-Tyrant starts changing: he starts getting bigger and his muscular mass also gets a lot bigger, his tiny tail starts growing until it is somewhat like a lizard tail, but a lot ticker, his torso is now so big that his arms look like secondary arms, and they are! Massive arms start growing from his new shoulders! His head as now a more animalistic feature then in his prior form, the G-eye in his back is now out of his skin, but it won't be always open, his electric powers are increased enough to make giant balls of electricity and "kamehamehas" of electricity! And, the last but not least of his new features, the heart! His heart is now 10X bigger than what it was in his prior form, but it isn't out yet, he needs to be damaged enough to get his heart wide open. To this new mutation we will call "Egg-Tyrant R" (note that with this testament I'll no longer make the "Egg-Tyrant R description" on a different deviation). Now, back to the true story:  
"Oh…my…god…" - said Amy almost fainting with fear:  
"He's huge!" - said Sonic:  
"And I bet he's a lot stronger than before…" - said Chris  
"It looks like Eggman finally made a real challenge!" - said Sonic:  
The Egg-Tyrant R throws an electricity wave towards our heroes, but they avoid it by jumping sideway, the mercenaries then start shooting the Egg-Tyrant R:  
"Shoot! I'm out bullets!" - said Leon:  
"Oh well… Hey! Block this, you freak!" - he shouted and throws his shotgun at the Tyrant's head:  
"Yeaarrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhh!!" - growled the Egg-Tyrant R and grabs Leon and throws him against the wall:  
"Aarrrrgggghhh!" - screamed Leon in pain:  
"Leon!!! Hey!! You freak!! Eat this!!" - shouted John and throws a grenade at him, but the explosion does little to no damage on the Egg-Tyrant R:  
"He hasn't even a scratch on him! We better think of something really powerful to defeat him. But, what?" - said Chris:  
"Something powerful…" - though Sonic:

"Tails! Do you have a Chaos Emerald?"  
"Yea, why do you ask? Ohhh… You're a really good fast thinker, Sonic! Here! Catch!"  
"Thanks, Tails!"  
"Witness my power, freak!!!" - shouted Sonic and throws the Chaos Emerald to the air, white energy comes out of the Chaos Emerald and hits Sonic, turning him to Super Sonic:  
"Whoa…" - said Cena stunned:  
"What the…" - said Leon:  
"How's that possible?!" - said Chris, again not thrusting in what his eyes were seeing, Super Sonic then starts attacking the Egg-Tyrant R at an incredible supersonic speed, it was so fast that Super Sonic was invisible, all they could see was the Egg-Tyrant R getting a beating in the butt:  
"Sonic! Your power is running out! Finish it now!!!" - shouted Tails:  
"Right!" - said Sonic and starts gathering his energy to blast the Egg-Tyrant R to dust:  
"CHAOS…GIGA BLASTER!!!!" - he then shoots all his power, the Egg-Tyrant R still tries to block the blast with the electricity shield, but the power is so great, that the blast blows the roof and into the sky it goes, you could see the blast from Emerald Town!  
Sonic then turns back to normal, the Egg-Tyrant R had disappeared:  
"That's…That's amazing…I'm…speechless…" - said Chris even more stunned than Cena and Leon:  
"Yea!!!!! Wahoo!!!! Sonic!!! You did it!!!" - shouted Amy and hugged Sonic from behind:  
"Ugh…Amy…Get off me!"  
"I don't know how you didn't blow up the computer, but, it doesn't matter, now I can finally activate the self-destruct system." - said Cena and activates the self-destruct system:  
"OK, let's get going."  
"The hole in the roof is burning. We won't make it trough there." - said Tails:  
"Then we have to find another way out. Look! There's a map of the facility right over there!" - said Chris and starts examining the map:  
"The exit isn't to far away, let's go!"  
At the Surveillance Room, Eggman and Wesker were watching the whole fight:  
"It looks like your Tyrant failed to defeat them…" - said Wesker:  
"Yes, but that cursed Sonic used his super form!"  
"Yes, you got a point there. How much time is left?"  
"Not too much, it should start taking effect."  
"Right. Let's go to the Entrance Hall."  
"Wait. I got some things that might be useful to us."  
"Such as what?"  
"You'll see soon enough…"

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Final Chapter Part 1 Desperate Battle

Final Chapter  
(Part 1)  
Desperate Battle

Last time, Sonic took on his super form and finished off the Egg-Tyrant R with Chaos Giga Blaster and John could finally activate the facility's self-destruct system to put a permanent end to the madness that took many innocent lives on Earth. They were heading to the exit, fighting off monsters (it would be surprising if they didn't), but who said the escape would be easy? They were reaching the exit, when:  
"(panting) We're…almost…there…" - said Cena and they make it to the Entrance Hall:  
"Alright! We made it!" - said Tails:  
"Yes, you did make it." - said a mysterious voice coming from above the entrance's door:  
"Make it this far, that is…"  
"Wesker?" - said Chris:  
"You again?" - said Sonic:  
"What is it that you want, Wesker?"  
"From you? Nothing really, but you've been a great help collecting data from the B.O.W.s to me."  
"What?"  
"Yes, you've been a great help collecting combat data that I needed and I must say, we have a lot of work to do. However, I'm afraid you can't live much longer, you can't get out of the facility without the key of the main entrance."  
"And let me guess, you have the key." - said Leon:  
"Very good, Leon. Which means you'll have to kill us to get to it."  
""Us"? What do you mean by "us"?" - asked Cena and suddenly, Eggman jumps from the 1st floor inside a giant robot:  
"Now you know what do I mean by "us"?"  
"Eggman!!?"  
"Yes, Knuckles, I allied with Wesker so that I could finally defeat you and be lords of Mobius and Earth!!! AHAHAHAHAHAH!"  
"No way!"  
Suddenly, a strong wind flies through our heroes:  
"No…" - says Cosmo:  
"What is it, Cosmo?"- asked Tails worried:  
"Look…" - says Cosmo and points above Wesker's head, they all look:  
"Manufacted (false) Chaos Emeralds!!" - said Tails, Wesker then jumps to the floor, laughs and there's big flash, when the flash disappears, Wesker is holding two Shawn-off Shotguns and a red thick aura is around him, Sonic giggles with his eyes closed and says:  
"Now you make alliances with crazy virologists, give them fake Emeralds so that you can beat us and conquer the world? Your past your prime, Eggman!"  
Sonic opens his eyes and Chris notices that they're not green anymore, they're a crimson red and he's not in his super form neither is he transforming:  
"This time, I won't have mercy…"  
"Hey, Cena, don't you think Sonic is a little strange?" - whispered Chris:  
"Not really… Why do you say that?"  
"I saw his eyes, they weren't in their normal color…"  
"Hmfh…"  
"Wesker… Lets do this then!" - says Leon and the battle begins. Eggman trades punches with Knuckles and also tries to hit him by shooting lasers from his robot's chest, after a while he's able to knock off Knuckles by shooting his super laser from his chest, but gets attacked by Sonic soon after, Wesker is having a shooting duel with the mercenaries and Tails. Tails gets shot in the left arm:  
"Aaarghhh!!!"  
"Tails!!!" - shouted Cosmo and runs towards Tails:  
"Cosmo…get out of here!"  
"You monster!" - shouted Cosmo and runs towards Wesker with her sword on hand:  
"Cosmo…NO!"  
"Yaaaaaaaahhhh!" - screamed Cosmo and jumps, while on air, her sword shines and she shoots an energy wave in Wesker's direction, he gets hit by the wave and gets pushed back:  
"Humph… You maggot, you'll pay for that…" - he says and shoots a powerful power ball from his shotguns, Cosmo is still able to block most damage by slashing the ball in the middle, but is still injured:  
"NO!" - screamed Tails and starts shooting Wesker furiously. Sonic is about to defeat Eggman, he powerfully kicks the robot and he's sent against the wall with a tremendous strength, that the glass that is protecting Eggman breaks and Eggman gets ejected out while the robot explodes, leaving the place burning, Eggman falls on the ground unconscious, Wesker was going to shoot Sonic, but Amy pummels him with her hammer, the mercenaries then take part of Wesker being distracted and attack him, John Cena punches him with his right hand, then Leon kicks him in the face, then Tails also kicks him in the face, Chris punches him in the stomach with his left hand and finally Sonic Spin Dashes on him, making Wesker fly back, his glasses jump out of his face and break on the floor, he gets up with his mouth bleeding and tries to shoot them, but, suddenly, lightning starts forming around Wesker, his red aura gets wilder and his torso area starts glowing, he then drops his Shawn-off Shotguns:  
"What's… what's happening? What's happening to me??!!!" - shouted Wesker while the glow gets brighter and he then screams:  
"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
Then there's a flash and Wesker collapses on the floor with his chest surrounded of lightning, the Manufacted Chaos Emeralds turn to ash:  
"We…We did it… (coughing)" - said Knuckles:  
"Yes… Lets get out here…" - said Cena and goes for key in Wesker's pocket, Sonic starts shaking and moaning:  
"Are you OK?" - asked Amy, Sonic then stops shaking and moaning, looks to Cena and punches him, making him jump back, everyone looks to Sonic very surprised:  
"You lost your mind?!!" - shouted Cena:  
"I knew it…" - said Chris.

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Final Chapter Part 2 Final Struggle

Final Chapter  
(Part 2)  
Final Struggle

Last time, our heroes defeated the powerful and evil team of Eggman and Wesker, but, when Cena was about to get the key for them to escape the burning facility (when Eggman's robot exploded, the fire caught some inflammable tanks in the surrounding rooms and the whole facility started to burn and falling apart, but back to the story…), John got punched by Sonic!  
"You lost your mind?!!" - shouted Cena:  
"I knew it…" - thought Chris to himself:  
"Sonic!! What are you doing?!!!" - shouted Amy:  
"Sonic…" - said Cosmo.  
John gets up and cleans the blood coming from his mouth, Sonic attacks him again, but he amazingly dodges:  
"SONIC! STOP IT!!!" - he shouted: "DON'T MAKE ME SHOOT YOU!!!"  
But Sonic attacks him again and this time Cena looses it and shoots him, Sonic falls to the ground on his knees, with his hand on his chest and bleeding from his mouth:  
"JOHN! NO!!!" - screamed Tails, Amy was paralyzed:  
"John…What have you done?"- said Leon, Sonic finally falls to the ground, John also falls to his knees, still pointing his gun to Sonic, but already sensiblyzed by what he had done:  
"It wasn't Sonic..." - said Chris:  
"What?" - asked Knuckles:  
"He wasn't Sonic anymore, his eyes weren't normal, and why should Sonic attack John? He had some sort of virus in his body, I'm sure…"  
" (wheeping) B…bu…but…I…I had…an antivirus…on me…" - said Tails:  
"What?! Now you're telling me?!"  
"I TOLD IT TO LEON!!!"  
Everyone looks to Leon (except Amy and Cena), Leon takes his hands to the back of his head:  
"What do you have to say for yourself? Huh, Kennedy?!!" - shouted Chris:  
"Damn…DAMN IT!!! Why didn't I tell you??!!! WHY??!!!"  
Suddenly, Sonic's body starts to shake, everyone looks, it looks like he's mutating, AND HE IS!!!  
"What…What's happening?!" - asked Cosmo, scared:  
"He's…He's…He's mutating!!!" - shouted Chris while Sonic's body transforms. When it end mutating, he looks like this (I won't post more descriptions!) :  
His right arm is now bigger, it has big claws, tentacles (NE-Alpha Parasite, two or three tentacles also spasm from his back) and a horn-like bone coming out of his shoulder, his left arm has giant claws, but it isn't has big has his right arm, he has a G-eye in his chest, his teeth got bigger and more animalistic like, his eyes are shining red, his fur got more pallid (his right arm is the same color has William Birkin's right arm in the 1st stage) and he can also use electric powers! To this form we shall call, E-Nemesis Sonic!  
"It's…It's that…Sonic?" - asked Cosmo:  
"No…" - answered Chris:  
"Then… what is it?" - asked Knuckles:  
"A monster! Like all the others!"  
"I'll use the anti-virus on him!" - said Tails:  
"No…" - said Cena:  
"He moves to quickly, you'll probably miss…" - he said getting up:  
"We'll slow him down a bit…C'mon, soldiers! Let's do this!!!"  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHGGGG!!!" - E-Nemesis Sonic growled:  
The battle starts:  
The mercenaries shoot E-Nemesis Sonic while the others watch, E-Nemesis Sonic attacks primarily with speed attacks and melee attacks, at a long range he uses his tentacles to whip the mercenaries, grab them or send stunning electric waves, he grabs Chris with his tentacles and starts giving him electric shocks, Cena shoots the tentacles, cutting them, but they keep regenerating back:  
"At this rate we'll never be able to exhaust him!" - said Chris, Cena looks closely to Sonic and realizes something:  
"Chris! Do you have a scope?"  
"Yes."  
"Give it to me! Now!!!"  
"Catch!!"  
Cena attaches the scope to his revolver, shoots E-Nemesis Sonic in the leg, making him fall to his knee, carefully aims and shoots Sonic right in the G-eye, E-Nemesis Sonic falls:  
"Tails! Give me the anti-virus!!!"  
Tails throws him the anti-virus in the form of a bullet, Cena loads it on his revolver and says before shooting:  
"It's the end of this madness!" - he says and shoots E-Nemesis Sonic again in the chest, Sonic starts to revert to himself, growling of pain in the process. When he's normal again, they hear homophone saying:  
"1 minute until self-destruction."  
Suddenly, Cena's weapon gets destroyed by a electricity wave, it's the bloody Egg-Tyrant R!!!  
"IIIAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGHHHH!!!"  
"He survived Super Sonic's Giga-Blaster??!! IMPOSSIBLE!!!" - shouted Tails:  
"Hmph…Take Sonic away and give him serious medical attention." - said Cena  
"What about you?" - asked Leon:  
"I'll take care of this overgrown freak…" - he said pulling his knife off:  
"No… No, Cena…"  
"GO!!! MOVE, NOW!!!" - he screamed and they all take the key, open the door and run:  
"All right, you want some? COME GET SOME!!!" - he shouted and both start running against each other.  
The others got separated into 2 groups to run away from the zombies in the woods:  
Leon, Tails and Sonic (unconscious, he was being transported by Leon) and Chris, Amy, Knuckles and Cosmo. Leon and Tails got up to a hill first, the other group arrives later, when they found each other, Cosmo ran to Tails and they both fall to the floor, the others watch the facility explode and burn in the distance with John Cena on their minds, it was raining a lot.  
Suddenly, a familiar voice is heard behind them:  
"Beautiful view, huh?"  
They all turn around:  
"JOHN!!! You're alive!!!" - shouted Chris and they all run to Cena, who is bleeding from his shoulder with the sleeve torn apart, he looks to Sonic, who is looking to him and making his "thumb up" move weakly.

2 moths later…

Tails and Cosmo go to the mercenaries' room in the Downtown Hotel:  
"John, Leon, Chris! The portal is ready!"  
They all go to a discrete place, everyone is there:  
"Hey!!! You're all here!!" - shouted Cena:  
"Why can't you stay more time, Mr. Cena?" - asked Cream (she and Rouge met the mercenaries during this 2 months):  
"Because its past years in their world. Their families must probably be more than worried…" - explained Tails:  
"Oh…"  
After talking for a moment, the time has come:  
"You better get going, I don't know how longer the portal will be open…" - warned Tails:  
"Alright, good bye everyone! I hope we'll see again someday!" - said Cena:  
"Bye!!!" - everyone said and, before the mercenaries leave, Cena looks back and sees Sonic (still with some bandages) making his salute move, John Cena also does his salute and everyone follows!

THE END


End file.
